Thawfest (transcript)
Transcript Hiccup(v.o.): Every year on Berk, we come together to test our strength, endurance and courage in the annual Thawfest Games. For some of us, it's not such a great time of the year. Gobber: Come on, Hiccup! Pull! Put your back into it! Put your legs into it! Put your entire body into--YA! Gobber: Hey! Spitelout: Faster, Snotlout! You have to push yourself, son! Spitelout and Snotlout: Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi! Snotlout: See ya! Wouldn't want to be ya! Hiccup: Ah! Whoa-whoa-what--! Hiccup (v.o.): In fact, I've lost every single time... to that guy. But this year, all that will change. This year I finally have a chance to win. Because, for the first time ever, this year, the Thawfest Games will include-- Gobber: Dragons! Gobber: hey are now officially part of Thawfest. There will be three additional events. The fly-and-shoot, which will require you to fly straight and shoot straighter. Gobber: Hey! Tuffnut: Sorry! We were on the wrong head. Ruffnut: I knew something felt weird. Tuffnut: Ah, much better. Gobber: Next, is the free-style. Where it's up to you to impress the judges with a trick of your choice. Astrid: That's it, girl. Just like we practiced... Gobber: Ah! The Nadder Wing Walk. Impressive, Astrid. Fishlegs: Um, excuse me. Fishlegs: Meatlug and I were wondering if there were going to be any intellectual events. Fishlegs: A puzzle perhaps? Gobber: I'll take that under advisement, Fishlegs. Gobber: And lets not forget the hurdles! Where you'll be asked to-- Snotlout: Woohoo-hoo-hoo-hooo! Snotlout: You know what I love about the Thawfestival Games? Winning! Snotlout: You wanna touch one of my metals, just to see how it feels to be a winner? Hiccup: Ah, I think I'll pass. Snotlout: >My family has never lost a Thawfest Games. Ever. Astrid: Here we go... Snotlout: Dragons or no dragons, I'll do what I do every year: Bring glory to the Jorgenson clan. And you'll do what you do: embarrass yours. Snotlout: Let's go, Hookfang! Snotlout: AAAAHHH! I WILL CRUSH YOU ALL! Hiccup: Aaaah-kay... Aha... Stoick: What are you two working on? Hiccup: Some ideas for Thawfest. Stoick: Right... right... excellent. Hiccup: So... did you need something, Dad? Stoick: Oh, well--uh--with the dragons, you could actually, uh... Hiccup: Beat Snotlout? Best the Jorgensons? Stoick: Well, when you put it that way it does have a nice ring. Stoick: Okay, then! I'll let you get back to whatever it is, um, you two do. Yeah. Stoick: Let the Thawfestival Games begin! Spitelout: What are we? Snotlout: We're killers! Spitelout: What do we do? Snotlout: We kill! Spitelout: What do we say? Spitelout and Snotlout: Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi! Mulch (o.s.): The contests are lining up for the Sheep Lug. Bucket: It's a good day for lugging sheep, Mulch. Mulch: Well, Bucket, everyday's a good day for lugging sheep. Mulch (o.s.): On your mark... Get set... Snotlout: Yeah! Spitelout: That's my boy! Mulch (o.s.): The first point of the Thawfest Games goes to Snotlout! Snotlout (o.s.): Right where you belong! Down at my feet. Here, let me help you. Snotlout: Oops! Too slow! As usual. Mulch (o.s.): Next up is our traditional Log Roll event! Snotlout: Enjoy your face-plant! Mulch (o.s.): And another point goes to Snotlout! Spitelout: That's my boy! Hiccup: Ow. Thank you, Toothless. Mulch (o.s.): The next event is the Axe Throwing contest, where accuracy is supreme! Mulch (o.s.): Bull's Eye! Mulch (o.s.): And they go-- ooh! Mulch (o.s.): Watch out, there! Snotlout: Here's how it's done, Dragon Boy. Hiccup: Showoff. Spitelout: Why don't you just give us the metal now Stoick? Save your boy the embarrassment? Stoick: Why don't you take a seat, Spitelout. Gobber: Don't let him get to you. Stoick: He's been getting to me for years. Why should today be any different? Hiccup: Well, dead last. Snotlout: Wow! I have all the points and the best-looking picture? Unfair! Hiccup: Oh, have your fun now. Tomorrow, everything changes... Right, bud? Snotlout: I can't wait. Because Hookfang and I? It's like boy and dragon have become one. We're like a Bragon. Or a Droy. Snotlout: Or a Snotfang! Hiccup: Yeah? Well, tomorrow you're gonna have to deal with... Hictooth! Astrid: Hictooth? Hiccup: Yeah, it's not my snappiest comeback. Astrid: Why are you letting yourself get caught up in this? Hiccup: Because... for the first time ever I have a chance to beat Snotlout. To quiet him down-- Snotlout: Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi! Astrid: Good point. Astrid: I have to admit, it would be nice to see someone else with a Thawfest medal. Hiccup: You've spiked your last sheep, "Snotfang". Tomorrow's a new day. Mulch (o.s.): Welcome to day two of the Thawfest Games! Mulch: Let the Dragon events begin! Bucket: It's a good day for lugging sheep, Mulch. Mulch: First up, the Hurdles! Snotlout: Hurdles, shmurdles. I could make it over those things in my sleep. Hiccup: Be my guest. Astrid: You don't go over them Snotlout, you go under them. Snotlout: Duh. I knew that. Mulch (o.s.): And first up is Fishlegs! Fishlegs: Um, guys! A little help over here! It's okay, girl. This just isn't our event. Snotlout: Where's your book, Hiccup?! You might want to take notes! Ha ha! Hiccup: Let's show them how it's done. Mulch (o.s.): And Hiccup makes a perfect run! Hiccup: HA, HA, HA! Did you hear what he said? "Perfect!" I-I believe those are my first Thawfest points ever! I just realized something: I like beating Snotlout! I feel taller. Am I taller? Never mind, don't answer that. Fishlegs: Is he... gloating? Astrid: I'm not sure. I've never actually seen Hiccup gloat. Snotlout: Don't get too excited. You know what this is? Still the number of wins I need to end this thing. And you what this is? The number of chances I have. Hiccup: Oh, yeah? Well, you know what this is? The size of your brain. No. Wait... Hiccup: That's much better. Snotlout: Like you've ever seen my brain. Come on, Hookfang. Hiccup: What? He started it... when we were five. Mulch: Next we have the Free-Style event! Contestants and their dragons show off their style and abilities! Ruffnut: Check this out! Tuffnut: We call it "The Iron Split"! Fishlegs: We like to call this next feat of daring... "The Extreme Butterfly"! Fishlegs: It's okay, girl. This just isn't our event either. Fishlegs: "The Balance Dance"... How does she make it look so easy? Tuffnut: How come you can't do that? I mean... I could. Hiccup: WHOO-HOO! YEAH, BABY! Tuffnut: I hear Snotlout's gonna try a trick called "The Rings of Deadly Fire". No one's ever tried it before. Ruffnut: Yeah! Because it's too dangerous. Tuffnut: No! Because he just made it up! Snotlout: I'm probably gonna win just for coming up with this! Snotlout: Fire! Tuffnut: I get the rings and the fire part...but where's the death? I feel cheated. Hiccup: Oh, Snotlout, your dad looks pretty mad right now. Snotlout: What do you know? He always looks like that! Do you really think you have any shot at beating me? Hiccup: As a matter of fact I do have a shot at beating you. Snotlout: Do not! Hiccup: Do too. Snotlout: DO NOT! Hiccup: DO TOO! Think about it! Toothless is a Night Fury. And I'm the best Rider. How can I possibly lose? Snotlout: Because that's what you do! I win, you lose! Hiccup: Check the scoreboard, Snotlout. Not anymore! Astrid: What was that all about? Hiccup: Just rattling cages. Astrid: Since when do you "rattle cages"? Mulch: The contestants are lined up for the Fly-and-Shoot, where they must shoot down their foes and spare their friends! Hiccup: Outcast, bud! Hiccup: Toothless, no! She's a friend! Hiccup: Thanks, bud. I didn't see that one. Mulch: Hiccup and Toothless come through with a perfect score! Snotlout: Okay, Hookfang. A clean run here and we're the champs! Snotlout: Fire! Snotlout: Gotcha! Hahaha! Snotlout: NO! Those were kids you six-thousand-pound lizard! Snotlout: No! What! What are you doing?! STOP! SHOOTING! Spitelout: Snotlout! Get that dragon under control! Mulch (o.s.): This does not look good for the reigning Thawfestival Champion! Twins: Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi! Mulch: And for the first time in Thawfest history, we have a tie! Tomorrow, these two young Vikings will go head-to-head in an event to decide the Thawfest Champion! Snotlout:'''I can't believe how lucky you are. You don't even belong on this stage with me. '''Hiccup: That's it. Keep talking, Snotlout, as your family's winning streak goes up in smoke... just like your Rings of Deadly Fire. Hiccup: Hey, what's the matter? Yak got your tongue? Astrid: Hiccup! Hiccup: Oh, he's crumbling under the pressure. I can feel it. Hiccup: What? Astrid: You know what I always liked about you, Hiccup? You were always a gracious loser. Who knew you'd be such a lousy winner. Hiccup: Lousy winner... I'll be a great winner! Hiccup: See this, bud? Lighter. Thinner. Ooh, this will help us fly faster and turn quicker. I also stripped down your saddle. Light as a feather. But this! This is what's gonna make the most difference. A tail as thin as paper and even stronger than before. We're gonna be able to cut and turn better than we ever have. Snotlout won't have a chance. Stoick: Remember, son... no pressure. Snotlout: Yeah. Whoo! Gotta keep it loose... Spitelout: Snotlout! Snotlout: Yeah! Hey, Dad! Just stretchin' out the hammier, ya know? Spitelout: Did you ever hear the story of when I almost lost the Thawfest Games? Snotlout: No! I never did. Spitelout: That's right. Because it never happened! Spitelout: No Jorgenson has ever come close to losing the Thawfest Games. Don't you be the first. Snotlout: What are you looking at? Mulch; Welcome to the final deciding event of this year's Thawfest Games. The Obstacle Course Race! Take it away, Gobber! Gobber: The race will start here in the stadium, where, after the Log-Dodge, and the Cliff-Climb, Hiccup and Snotlout will get on their dragons, loop around the flagship anchored off the coast, slam through the sea-stack maze, then head back here! The first one to pass that finish line is the winner! Gobber: Look at those goosebumps! Hiccup: Hey, uh, can I talk to you for a second? Snotlout: No! Hiccup: Okay... uh... I just wanted to say, have a good race and... may the best Viking win. Snotlout: Oh, he will. Don't you worry your scrawny-little-self about that. See you at the finish line, Hiccup. Or, maybe I won't. Hiccup: Alright. I tried. If that's how you want it. Snotlout: That's exactly how I want it! Mulch: Vikings and dragons! Take your positions! Mulch (o.s.): On your mark... Mulch (o.s.):'''Get set... '''Mulch (o.s.): ...and... Mulch: GO! Snotlout: Out of my way! Tuffnut: Ooh! Rock to the face! Heh, I love a good rock to the face. Tuffnut: Yeah, that's what I'm talking about... Mulch (o.s.): He's falling! Fishlegs: I can't watch! Stoick: Yeah! That's my boy! Hiccup: Okay, bud. We got a lot of ground to make up. Let's go! Mulch: Look at them go! Gobber: He's closing in on Snotlout! Stoick: I can see that, Gobber! Snotlout: Hey! How's that feel? Ha, ha, ha! Hiccup: Okay. Let's see what this new tail can really do. Mulch: Did ya see that, Bucket? That sudden burst of speed! Hiccup: MOVE OVER! Snotlout: Yeah, sure! Snotlout: Ahh! Astrid: Hiccup has to go the long way around! Gobber: He's closing in, Stoick! Stoick: I can see that, Gobber! Hiccup: Okay, bud. Let's finish this. Snotlout: No... I can't lose! I can't lose! Auh, I can't lose... Hiccup: What am I doing? I'm sorry, Dad. Fishlegs: Something's wrong! Mulch (o.s.): Snotlout comes down the final stretch! Mulch (o.s.): And Snotlout is the winner... Spitelout: Woo-hoo! Mulch (o.s.): ...of the Thawfest Games! Spitelout: Now that's a Jorgenson! Snotlout: We did it... We did it! We did it! Of course we did it... Hiccup: Nice flying, Snotlout. Snotlout: Yeah. You put up a good fight... Snotlout: But not good enough. Stoick: It's been a spectacular Thawfest Games. Perhaps the best ever. These two young men have put on quite a show. But alas, there can be only one champion. Stoick: The Thawfest dynasty continues. The winner, and still champion, Snotlout! Snotlout: We did it! Stoick: You did your family proud. Snotlout: Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi! Spitelout and Snotlout: Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi! Hiccup: Ow! What? Astrid: I know what you did. Hiccup: Yeah, I lost. As usual. Astrid: No. You threw the race. Hiccup: I-I have no idea what you're talking about, Astrid. Snotlout was just the better Viking today. Astrid: No, Hiccup. No one was a better Viking than you, today. (she kisses him) Hiccup (v.o.): Yep. Second again. Some things never change. But I guess some things are more important than winning. Like being a good friend. Even if the friend is... that guy. Category:Transcripts Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Transcripts